happy_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Precure
Diamond Precure is about 4 girles who acquire the Diamond Brooch and transform into Precure to save the world from the evil Revenge. The Precure names are Akaino Kokoro/Cure Ruby, Namino Miya/Cure sapphire, Yanashi Kira/Cure Topaz Seikatsu Takara/ Cure Emerald . Diamond Precure is just a fan-serie creating by Anime-Candy. Synopsis The Jewel Kingdom was invaded by the Revenge. Then the legendary warrior of the kindness Cure Topaz went with her fairy Pety on earth. Over there, she met Kokoro (Kokoro faced a fukushuu. But suddenly Topaz appears to save Kokoro. But unfortunately fukushuu captured her. Kokoro tried everything to save her. Suddenly a pink heart appears in its body and then with Pety she is transformed into a precure " Cure Ruby! ") and confided her Pety and returned to the Jewel Kingdom to find the castle of Revenge King. And then appear Cure Sapphire and Cure Emerald. Their purpose is to protect Crystal Heart. Characters PreCures: Akaino Kokoro: '''She is always happy and optimistic, always ready to help the others. It is the most popular of the school. She adores creating accessories and offering them to her friends. She is good at sport, at study (except in the Math) even if she hates working or doing homework. her alter ego is '''Cure Ruby. Her short hair become longer during that transformation. She wears a pink dress with a white ribbon in the middle. Her introduction "The red heart of the passion, Cure Ruby! " She fall in love with Revenge King. Namino Miya: '''is the student council president!. But nobody asks for her help (because of Kokoro) .In the first episode, she was so jealous of Kokoro that she is transformed into a fukushuu .She is an intelligent girl endowed with a big wisdom. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sapphire. She wears a blue dress and a white ribbon in the middle. Her introduction " The blue heart of the wisdom, Cure Sapphire " Yanashi Kira: '''She is the sister of Princess "Crystal" who was captured by Revenge King. Kira decided to save her sister. She is kind, optimistic. She(it) was captured in the episode 12 then saved (Thanks to Ruby and Sapphire) in the episode 20. Her alter ego is '''Cure Topaz. She wears a yellow dress with a white ribbo on the middle. Her introduction "The yellow heart of the kindness, Cure Topaz!" Seikatsu Takara: ''' Jewel Kingdom: '''Pety: is a dog-like fairy from Jewel Kingdom. She went on earth with Kira to find 3 other Precures and silvery crystals. She is very close to Topaz: They are friends since their childhood. She is always happy and greedy. Without her, no precure can be transformed. When Precure is transformed, she wears a small purple dress and a light mauve ribbon Crystal Princess: '''Jewel Kingdom. She is beautiful, charming. She was captured by Revenge king. (She is going to be saved in the episode 31.) She is in love with Revenge King Revenge '''Fukushuu Duo: '''A group consisting of two people. They appear early in the season. To be able to create a Fukushuu,They have to combine their powers * Fire is a man who has hair red. * Ice is the twin of Fire except that he, he has the blue hair. '''Thunder: '''He appears in the episode 3 of the season. He is powerful: He fights with flashes of lightning '''Kowain: He is a young boy: white Hair and he has ears of bat G'host: '''He is the leader of all the others. He appears in the episode 10. He is very powerful '''Revenge King: '''He is the prince of the Fukushuu. His purpose is to destroy precures and to take the silvery crystals. He(it) is connected with Kokoro (He always appears in front of her under prêtexte to steal him(her) the silvery crystals) and he will fall in love with her. To create Fukushuu, they have to say ''" Go out from there and comes to avenge you, Fukushuu!!! " Items & Weapons Diamond Brooch: '''is the item the Diamond Precure use to transform into PreCure. At the beginning, Pety sends Diamond Brooch towards the heart of precures. Then, they say: ' Precure Diamond Power ' '''Ruby Stick: '''The weapon to help Cure Ruby perform her attack '''Sapphire Stick: '''The weapon to help Cure Sapphire perform her attack '''Topaz Stick: '''The weapon to help Cure Topaz perform her attack '''Emerald Tambourine: '''The weapon to help Cure Emerald perform her attack Attacks Cure Ruby 1- ''" A passionate heart is a victorious heart!!! '' ''Come to me, Power of Passion !!'' ''Precure Passion Storm !"'' ''2-" A loving heart is a victorious heart!!!'' ''Come to me, Power of Love !!'' ''Precure Love Storm !"'' Sub-Attacks Ruby shower '' ''Ruby Impact '' ''Ruby punch Ruby Blaster Ruby Protection Cure Sapphire ''1-" A wise heart is a victorious heart !!!'' ''Come to me, Power of Wisdom !!'' ''Precure Wisdom Wave !"'' ''2-" A smart heart is a victorious heart !!!'' ''Come to me, Power of Smart !!'' ''Precure Smart Wave !"'' Sub-Attacks: S''apphire Shoot'' Sapphire Tornado Sapphire Impact Sapphire Protection Sapphire Blaster Ruby+Sapphire ''1-Passionate heart '' ''wise heart'' ''Combine your both power and create the victorious heart '' ''Precure Twin Diamond Power'' ''2-Loving Heart'' ''Smart Heart '' ''Combine your both power and create the miracle'' ''Precure Twin Miracle Power'' sub-attacks: Precure Blizzard Precure Lumière '' ''Precure Protection Precure Protection ....Reflextion ''Precure Impact '' Cure Topaz ''1-"A heart kind is a victorious heart !!!'' ''Come to me, Power of Kindness!! '' ''Precure Kind Brust !"'' ''2-"A hopedheart is a victorious heart !!!'' ''Come to me, Power of Hope!!'' ''Precure Hope Brust !"'' Sub-attacks Topaz Protection Topaz Shower Topaz Impact Topaz Explosion Topaz Dynamite Cure Emerald Form Changes Diamond Precure- Super Elegant Precure - Raibow Precure- Songs Opening song : 1st OP: Rare and Precious ! Diamant Precure !!! 2nd OP: Ganbatte Precure !!! Ending song: 1st ED: The treasures of the life !!! 2nd ED: 3-2-1-Pretty....Cure!!! Gallery [[Diamond Precure Episodes|#Episodes''']] Category:Series Category:Episodes